


Reunion

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, non-romantic fluff, read this if you need something to cheer you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: This is just pure (non-romantic) fluff. You and Freddie are best friends. He's been on tour and now you finally reunite. It's set somewhere in the mid-80's. Freddie already knows Jim but they don't live together.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on my Tumblr requested some platonic Freddie & reader, so here it is.  
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

You were getting a little nervous. You decided to come to the airport and greet Freddie when he arrives back from tour, but you didn’t tell him. You wanted it to be a surprise. The problem was, your overthinking brain started to ask you too many questions while you were waiting. _Would Freddie be happy you’re here? What if he’s exhausted and he just wants to go home alone to get some rest? What if he would rather spend time with his bandmates?_

Before you knew, the guys’ plane arrived and you soon noticed Freddie, Rog, Brian, and John walking towards you. They were discussing something passionately and they didn’t notice you.

“Freddie!” you yelled, waving in their direction. A huge smile spread across his face as he noticed you walking up to him. All your previous worries went away when you saw how happy he looked.

“You’re here!” he said the obvious excitedly.

“Yeah, and you’re here, too,” you giggled. “I can’t believe you’re finally back,” you threw your arms around him.

“And I can’t believe you waited here for god knows how long, just to be here when I arrive,” Freddie said while hugging you tight.

“Well, I only waited like an hour or so.”

“ _An hour?_ ” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, it’s not that big of a deal, really,” you shrugged your shoulders.

You pulled away from Freddie and turned around to greet the rest of the guys as well. They all hugged you, then said their goodbyes to Freddie and headed home to their families.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” you turned back to Freddie after they left. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too. I told you, darling, you should have come with us.”

“And I told you that I have a job here, but even if I didn’t, I don’t have enough money to buy a plane ticket, let alone hotel rooms abroad.”

“ _And_ I told you that I would pay for your trip and get your boss to let you come. Didn’t you say he was a huge fan of us? Maybe if I offered him concert tickets, he would’ve…”

“ _Freddie._ ”

“Sorry, darling. I just missed you and wished you were there with us, seeing all those beautiful cities.”

“I know.”

“Hey, at least I brought you souvenirs from every place we went to. You’re gonna love them!”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see them. Thank you, Freddie.”

 

* * *

 

“So, do you have any plans for today?” Freddie asked you after you took him home. Part of the reason you went to the airport was that you knew he couldn’t drive and you figured he would be grateful for a ride home.

“Well, not much,” you admitted. “I’m not working, so I thought maybe I would read a book or something.”

“ _Absolutely_ not,” he said. You raised your eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue. “We’re spending the day together. If you want to, I mean,” he added.

“Of course I want to,” you smiled.

“What do we say we go to our favorite Japanese restaurant for dinner?”

“That sounds lovely,” you nodded. “But it’s too early for that, so we should do something until then.”

“I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Anything?_ ”

“Yeah, anything.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Darling, you know that I’m not.”

“But…”

“No ‘but’. We’re going in and I’m buying you anything you want.”

“Okay,” you gave up. You actually always dreamed of going on a shopping trip without having to worry about money, but you’ve never been rich enough to do it. You were a bit embarrassed that Freddie would be willing to buy you expensive gifts, but he quickly shut your concerns down by telling you that no matter how much money you’re spending, it’s _nothing_ compared to the amount of money _he_ spends shopping. You believed him.

“Let’s start at the bookstore, I know how much you like to read,” he told you, already dragging you to the place.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, I knew you said you’ll buy me anything I wanted but I didn’t think that would mean every single book I check out,” you laughed when you stepped out of the bookshop.

“You deserve to have them all, darling,” he told you. “I arranged them to be delivered to your apartment tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, what do you say we go shop for clothes next? I’ll help you pick them out.”

“That would be nice.”

 

* * *

 

You ended up going through _six_ different shops. Freddie bought you tons of dresses, shirts, jeans, and accessories. He helped you pick out all the best pieces and gave you advice on what would suit you best. You loved shopping for clothes with him because he always made you step out of your comfort zone a little, suggesting you buy clothes that are a bit bolder than you’re usually used to.

“I think you should wear the blue dress I bought you for tonight,” Freddie said after you walked out of another shop.

“Why? Do you have anything special planned?” you questioned. That blue dress was the most beautiful he bought you and you both fell in love with it immediately, so if he wanted you to wear it, it was surely going to be a special night.

“Yeah, I thought I would take you out to a bar after dinner. There’s someone I want you to meet,” he informed you.

By the nervous look on his face, you could tell it was about a lover. Which was strange, considering he favored casual relationships and one-night stands, most of whom never got to meet you. He told you before that he started dating someone lately, but you assumed it wouldn’t last, let alone become serious.

“Tell me about him,” you said. “What’s he like?”

“How do you know it’s a ‘he’?”

“ _Please_ ,” you rolled your eyes. “I’ve known you for almost ten years now.”

“Okay, that’s true,” he laughed. “You’ll see what he’s like. His name is Jim.”

“Jim?”

“Yes, Jim Hutton.”

“Nice name.”

 

* * *

 

“So, when is this _Jim_ arriving?” you asked Freddie as you were walking into your favorite bar.

“Soon,” he told you. “But we shouldn’t wait for him with the drinks.”

You laughed. Of course Freddie would start drinking as soon as he could.

You bought some beer, than sat down in a booth and chatted while waiting for Jim. He arrived ten minutes later, sitting down next to Freddie.

“Hi, I’m Jim Hutton,” he introduced himself to you with a warm smile. You shook hands.

“Oh, I know,” you smiled back at him. “I’m (Y/N).”

“I heard _a lot_ about you,” he told you.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Freddie can’t seem to shut up about you.”

“That’s not true,” Freddie objected.

“Yes it is.”

 _I like him,_ you thought to yourself as Jim continued to tell you what he already knew about you thanks to Freddie. He was really friendly and you seemed to have a lot in common. Freddie talked way less than usual, probably to give you two a chance to get to know each other. It was clear how much it meant to him that you two finally got to meet. Even though you didn’t exactly know what kind of a relationship they had – you were out in public, so they had to pretend to be just friends –, you were sure it was somewhat serious, otherwise Freddie wouldn’t have introduced you to him.

It was only when you got back to Freddie’s place for one last drink after the bar closed that they got to act more romantic towards each other. From the moment the door closed behind you, Freddie had his arm around Jim’s waist, never leaving his side. Jim seemed to be content with Freddie’s closeness, smiling at him every time he said something, or just stroked his back.

You loved seeing Freddie so happy. He was a good man, he deserved a good relationship.

“You should sleep here tonight, darling,” Freddie told you. “It’s late and I don’t want you to walk home alone. I have numerous guest rooms, just pick one of them and stay.”

“Thank you, that would be nice,” you accepted his offer.

“You should stay as well,” he turned to Jim. “And we could all get breakfast together tomorrow morning.”

“I’d love that,” Jim said.

“Me, too,” you smiled at them.

After finishing your drink, you went upstairs and walked into your favorite guestroom. You found one of your pajamas in the closet – it was no surprise you left it there, you often slept over at Freddie’s place – and you quickly changed and got into bed. You smiled as you drifted off to sleep. It’s been a long time since both you and Freddie were this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
